


Moonlight

by Actual_Trash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is so beautiful it hurts, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Newt is so in love, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash/pseuds/Actual_Trash
Summary: And finally after what felt like years, their lips brushed against each other. Newt knew immediately that he never wanted to kiss another set of lips for as long as he lived.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a promt sent to me on tumblr for 'Touch-Starved Credence making the first move on Newt'. I kind of strayed away from touch-starved part, but I like the idea of maybe doing a follow up chapter where things get a little more heated. So if you want to see more please leave a comment!

They’d been kissing for what felt like hours, drowning the in artificial moonlight of the twilight habitat.

 

Credence had been shy at first. Simply pressing the softest peck of a kiss onto Newt’s freckled cheekbone, then quickly backing away to blush a fetching pink and nervously look down at his own shoes.

 

Newt was temporarily frozen, the kiss had taken him completely by surprise, but after a long taut silence he realised that it had actually been painfully obvious. The way he and Credence had been slowly orbiting each other over the past few months was so gradual Newt just didn’t see it coming.

 

Their brief declarations of friendly intimacy had slowly bled into something much deeper. The reassuring squeeze of a shoulder transformed into a lingering hand on the base of the spine, and quick glances over the breakfast table had turned into endless longing stares.

 

Newt couldn’t believe it was Credence who finally plucked up the courage to do something about their situation. Yet at the same time he realised it couldn’t have happened any other way. Newt never would have touched him if it weren’t Credence’s decision. Their relationship had a wildly uneven dynamic to it that Newt still found hard to balance sometimes.

 

He had just plucked Credence right out the city and whisked him away in his suitcase. Newt knew his only goal was to help Credence recover and get back on his own feet, it was the very least he deserved. But the fact that Credence had nothing and Newt had everything still stood. If Newt had acted first Credence might have felt compelled to go along with it, in fear of being tossed out onto the streets again. Newt never would have been able to live with himself if that were the case.

 

But that wasn’t the case.

 

Here was Credence standing trembling in front of him, practically handing Newt his fragile heart.

 

Newt breathed out a soft, “ _Oh.”_ And stepped forward back into Credence’s space.

 

He gently cradled Credence’s hands, which he had been clutching tightly together with nervousness. Yet as he took them they softened in his grip, going lax and pliable. Newt tenderly pulled them apart and threaded their fingers together.

 

Credence looked up from the floor and straight at Newt. The faint curve of his lips was stunning in half shadow. Newt watched him, the way he shone in the dark. Credence tilted his head just _so_ , and strands of his dark hair ghosted over his cheek. His skin, his lips, his entire being was ethereal in the gleaming darkness.

 

Newt wanted to kiss him so badly he thought would bleed to death with the pain of it.

 

He inched forward slowly, giving Credence every chance to pull away from him, yet he stood firm.

 

And finally after what felt like years, their lips brushed against each other. Newt knew immediately that he never wanted to kiss another set of lips for as long as he lived. And something buried deep in the pit of Newt’s gut burst, ignited, and burnt at the first simple feather light brush of Credence’s mouth. The kiss didn’t get rushed and passionate; instead it swelled, washing over them both like a wave and submerging them in each other so deeply the rest of the world just drifted away.

 

Credence made a noise that an unkind person might have called a whimper and Newt felt him shudder like a leaf against his chest.

 

Newt stopped the kiss to whisper, “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” Credence answered by pushing forwards, pressing their lips together again.

 

It was messy, uncoordinated and _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want more Fantastic Beasts content or want to send me a writing promt, check me out on tumblr at the URL 'protect-credence'.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
